


Begin the Journey at the End.

by OmittedSiren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mind Snap - Freeform, Sad, cliff hanger, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: Based of a D&D. She would give anything to save him. Including surrendering her soul to the enemy.





	Begin the Journey at the End.

And with that, the Dread Dragon was slain. Sealed away. Gone. The camp was celebrating. All but one little demon. She sat in a corner. She had been the downfall to this almighty god, The Destroyer. She had ended her reign of tyranny, she had saved the world. Her family is known among the land. The Jabberwocky family. The Saviors to Zephara, the protectors of innocence. The ones known to unite the land. They have battled gods, saved gods, defeated and converted mass leaders of evil. Yet here while the whole family was celebrating two were not. The small demon in a corner curled up.

She had made a deal with the devil and he was going to claim it. She clutched the mask tightly in her hand, stroking the side of it. She relived every fight alongside with him. Ashura, Voltes, the Dread Dragon. Almighty beings more powerful than both of them. But with the help of the trinity they were unstoppable. They were friends, allies, partners and..mates. She had only for a few moments ever been truly apart from him. In the four years of them knowing one another, they never parted for more than a total for three hours or so. 'This is going to crush him,' she sat alone with her thoughts.

The tall lanky black entity that was her mate spoke happily about how he is grateful for The Trinity's help. They put on a facade of happiness. What information can you truly hide from gods anyways. He is watched by the lone demon. Soon, another being sits beside her. He also knows of her plans. The rat that surpassed the gods, the broken soul. He mourns with her. Unlike the small demon he had known the touch of his lover before she passed. The demon knows she would die soon. Why marry, why touch the man she loved, why give herself fully to him when she knows she will be ripped away from him.

The tall entity saunters over to his sister, she is holding a child, a beautiful child. The most pure in this world of terror and destruction. Beautiful wings, aura with the color alone to sway the gods to their whim. Next to her, her mate. A tall kind and handsome dual entity, demon and angel. He laughs along with the two as they joke and celebrate. The dual asks the tall lanky man, "When are you two gonna settle down and have some hellions of your own?" The demon's heart sinks. She knows she couldn’t bear his children. Not when she plans on leaving him. The world is too violent for children. No place is safe.

The rat looks to her. He tried many times to convince her that this was not the way. This was the wrong path. He offered to take her place. How could she allow that, the broken soul. Offering to save another, but in return breaks the soul of the most innocent thing the little demon ever knew. A gift from the gods, a pure beautiful, forgiving entity. The gift fell for the rat. What better for a broken soul than a pure bandage. 

The little demon had often wondered what it would be like to give herself truly to the priest. In body, soul, and mind. The little demon always gave. Always willing to take the risk to save another. Deep down she feels the priest knows this. She stands up puts on a facade of smiling and claims she is tired from the long battle. The little demon wanders to bed and sleeps, she knows in the morning they will come for her.

She wakes the next morning, removes all gear and weapons, save for the dagger made by the priest himself. She dresses in the silks given to her by a true sister. She takes the box filled with her personal belongings, and sneaks out of bed, heading to the town gates, she is met by the broken soul. He tries one last time to convince her to forget the deal. She shrugs him off after handing him the box and wanders outside the gates, for once the stone guard isn't here. Silence, she cuts herself from the one person to grant her sanity in this realm of destruction and terror. The silence sinks in, her mind wanders for something to cling to. She rubs her finger, the first time in three years she had removed the bracelet and the ring.

Right on time. The little demon sees an old man, she feels the warm embrace of another mind, it's them. She follows them to the large city. The home to The Trinity. There they form a platform for her to stand on. She climbs onto it, not bothering to use her wings, she never used them anyways. They place shackles on her and stand behind her. They shatter the area outside of the walls, mana ripples through the land. They want an audience, but they won't summon the priest. Part of the deal. 

It takes a few days, standing on that platform. Her feet hurt, her back aches, her wrists bleeding from the tight shackles. Still she stands tall, wings high above her head. Still not close to the height of Them. She scans the crowd, she sees people she had saved. Her and her partner had saved. She is surrounded by people, some she had met, most she had not. Millions, billions of people here. Yet she had never felt more alone. Without the priest she was nothing. She felt nothing. She understood nothing. 

On the wall of the city was the broken soul, clinging to his pure bandage. Her face tightly into his chest no matter how much she struggled. The broken soul watches the one entity that ever tried to save him willing gave up herself to save the priest. The little demon knows its time. She takes a few steps onto the edge of the platform floating high above the ground. She says her final words.

"Many of you have known me. I am known by many names. Xenarah, Liberator, Masked Demon. Well here I stand. In front of you all. The Dread Dragon is gone. But I didn’t do it alone. I have given my life to save a puppeteer. He is my everything. My friend, my ally, my partner, my love. I hope one day the world can be a truly peaceful place, no more slaughter, no more slaves, no more torment. A world where my family isn't needed. A world like the gods intended." The crowd is silent. The Trinity standing at the gates watching this unfold, they know they can't interfere with the deal.

"I hope one day you can all find a love like mine. A love so strong you will willingly throw yourself on the line for them. That is the kind of world I hope you can have. I ask nobody mourn me. I am not a hero. I am not a savior, I am not a martyr, and that is how I would like to be remembered, and in this moment I wish you all will look out for each other." Her wings ached for staying stretched upward for so long, She is refusing to take any aura from this. She takes the dagger given to her by the one person she could never live without. She is selfish, not being able to live without him but planning to leave him alone. A selfish arrogant fool. And hands it to Them.

She turns back around, wings reaching to the heavens, facing the crowd and she lets the wings drop slowly, very slowly. And with the same slowness she looks up at the sky. It's raining. The rain hits her face like tears from the gods themselves. "Forgive them. My final request." With that she sees the blade she had cherished her whole life rise in front of her face, she feels it shield her from the rain, as the blade drops she closes her eyes. Finally at peace. Silence, nothing but the sound of rain throughout the city.


End file.
